Let's Play
by LovingNinja
Summary: Germany invites Romano over. Warning: GermanyXRomano, contains mature content. Lemon.


**Welcome to **_**Let's Play!**_**. This is a GermanyXRomano fan fiction and has mature content in it.**

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, or the characters, but I do own this story.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

A soft smile is what greeted the brunette once the door vanished from view, being opened by the voice, "I'm glad you could make it, Romano." A gruff baritone stepped aside, allowing the young Italian into the small home. The taller male closed the door as he walked in, grinning still as he led the boy to his room.

Frowning, glaring, pouting-Romano stiffly walked by the blonde and spat, "Why the hell did you call me?"

The bedroom door closed, but silence remained.

"Damn you, Germany, answer my question!"

"I simply wanted to have a one-on-one chat with my friend's older brother," he replied calmly as he stepped towards Romano.

The young man flinched away with that movement, taking a step back and raising a fist, as if to protect himself. "About what, you goddamn potato?" his voice held a small tremor.

"You."

"Wh-What? Me?"

"Yes. In fact, you and me. Us."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Well, there's the fact that…" Germany paused, he smirked, and his left hand shot out to grab Romano's fist. The brunette was so startled he didn't have a chance when the taller, stronger male pushed him forward and down on his back atop the German's bed. "…you don't come over anymore," he finished, looming over the seemingly frightened boy as he placed both knees on either side of his hip. One hand was occupied with holding down the trembling fist that was trying to wriggle free, while the other sifted through dark locks of hair, soft, almost like a feather.

"Well?" Germany whispered as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against the other's left shoulder. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I…don't have anything to say to you!" Romano shouted, trying to push Germany off, thrashing, but to no avail.

"I think you do," a chuckle wrapped around the Italian's ears, a shiver dragging, scratching down his spine. Germany pulled back, he grinned down at the flustered face of Romano, cheeks flushed, sweat trickling down his brow, his whole body quaking beneath him. Another laugh flew under his breath, "Close your eyes."

The brunette's cheeks became warmer, and he shouted, "Why the hell do you-?"

"Close…your eyes," Germany whispered his command once more and only had to wait for a mere moment before Romano obediently closed his eyes, the quake in his body increasing.

Vision blocked, the young man had no idea what to expect from the one above him. No, he had an _idea_, but the possibility of it actually happening-his heart was threatening to escape from its small home in his breast. When the bed shifted, it seemed as though the other was leaning away, then off the mattress entirely. The sound of heavy boots pounding against the wooden floor filled his ears, his body no longer weighted down, but he didn't dare move from his spot. A drawer was opened, something scratched against the wood, some sort of jingle or clacking, the drawer was closed, and the boots resumed.

The weight was once again above him and a knot was twisting too tight in his belly. However, what he was expecting once again didn't come. Instead his hands were grabbed and an uncomfortable coolness rolled around his wrists, two sharp clicks were heard and the large hands released his own.

"You can open your eyes now."

Almost hesitant, Romano slowly opened his eyes, afraid to find what it was that was latched onto him. He blinked twice or so to help disperse the colored dots and once his vision focused his eyes widened in an enraged glare. "What the hell is this?" the brunette shrieked, making Germany smile all the more.

"Handcuffs, of course," blue eyes lighting in possible excitement as the broad man hovered above.

"Why do you have handcuffs?"

"Why not?" Germany asked, not even trying to hide the teasing tone his voice held.

Romano's blood boiled as soon as he heard that tone. That damn bastard was trying to making a fool of him. Before he could curse the German to hell, he had to first figure out how to get rid of the lovely jewelry that decorated his wrists. However, as he began to dig into his mind for answers, the other took this as an opportunity to grasp the Italian's face and crash his lips down upon his.

A noise escaped Romano's mouth and before he knew it, hands were on his belt buckle, blindly pulling at it before furiously slipping it through the loops and tossing it across the room. Bound hands pushed against a brick-like chest as digits kept fumbling with the button and zipper. A tongue easily pushed its way pass the boy's lips, the action catching him off guard, making him freeze and stop all resistance, even as his pants were beginning to be stripped off of him.

Germany's tongue effortlessly pushed Romano's aside, rubbing along everything it could; the inner cheeks, teeth, all around the tongue, and along the uneven roof. Leaving the pants at the brunette's ankles and above his boots, the older male didn't waste time in gripping the hardening member through the cloth of his boxers. Romano's body jerked, hands grasping tightly onto the front of the blonde's uniform, a moan filling his mouth and overflowing into the other's. Slowly, the hand began to rub in a circular pattern, coaxing out more muffled screams, whines, and groans. Germany could feel the brunette's legs twitching, tensing, and trembling and when he slipped his hand down to the bare portion of the other's thigh, felt him freeze and hands tighten on his shirt.

Both paused, breathing heavily through their nostrils until Germany released Romano's mouth, allowing both to breathe in fresh air, their lungs expanding with gratitude. Sky blue orbs looking down into hazy dark ones, both with flushed cheeks and when the Italian saw an emotion sparkling in the German's eyes his heart skipped. He closed his eyes and turned his head, facing away with embarrassment. That intense gaze that laid upon him, that devil that hid behind those pools of blue, the cause of it was him. He was the reason for all this, even the rapidly beating heart that was bombarding his hands-and he knew it. The knowledge of it made it almost too overwhelming, made him nervous and strangely happy.

Romano was finally brought back to the situation as hand with a soft touch of lips on his cheek. Deciding to be brave, he opened one eye to take a peek at the blonde. The gaze that he was hiding from hadn't faltered and a smile as equally gentle as the lips is was mae from had grown there, no longer a teasing smirk.

The elder Italy remained silent as he watched Germany and steadied his breathing, having it hitch slightly when the blonde placed his blazing lips against his exposed neck. They stayed there for a moment before slowly lifting off and touching back down a bit lower. Again and again, this continued down to the collar of Italy's shirt, Romano lightly gasping with each kiss. There was another pause, Germany examined the piece of clothing as Italy examined him, waiting for him to unbutton his shirt, but once again, he was wrong. As if mesmerized, the man above him placed a hand on his chest, flexing his hand as if to get a feel of the fabric and body beneath it. Then, the other hand joined in, both separating and spreading from the middle, changing their poses to each had one forefinger and one thumb atop one of both of the tiny bumps forming underneath he shirt.

Romano stared wide-eyed. He swallowed nervously. "Wh-What are you…going to…do?" he questioned timidly.

Another damnable smirk. "I'm going to do something that will make your throat raw," and with that promise, the digits clamped down on the perked buds, pinching harshly. A vicious cry tore away from Romano, back arching upwards as his head pressed back into the mattress, cuffed hands above it clawing at the wrinkling sheets clumsily.

Germany chuckled as he slipped his right knee between the brunette's legs and up to his groin, earning him a yelp that only made him dizzier, head swimming. The blonde moved forward, thigh pressing down on the younger one's penis as he claimed his lips. There was no tongue, just an ordinary kiss, a peck on the lips that lasted for several minutes until those pesky hands rotated, twisting Romano's nipples. With their mouths connected, only a muffled sound was barely heard, but the elder nation could feel his member twitch and jolt through the fabrics of both Romano's boxers and Germany's trousers.

Hearing yet another laugh, Romano finally pulled away, breathless and glaring. "Wh-What…What th…ell's s'fun…funny…?" he tried to shout, but any hope of the other country breaking down was once again destroyed as Germany smiled at him.

The grin on his face seemed, unbelievably, innocent, as well as his tone, "You're just so cute. You make me so happy that I overflow with laughter, Romano."

A shy blush ran across the Italian's cheeks, he stuttered, trying to grasp words, any words, that would help him reply. Though, amused, Germany placed a single finger above Romano's lips silencing him, even as the blonde ground down against him. "However, I would love to overflow with something even better," he added before nipping at the other's neck, sliding his hands down the torso and under the band of his boxers.

Romano fidgeted as the undergarment left its appropriate place, joining his uniform pants around his ankles, matching the cuffs around his wrists. A fierce redness covered his ears, cheeks, the bridge of his nose and even down his neck as Germany's piercing blue eyes analyzed his hard yet quivering member. The brunette wasn't sure what specify was on the man's mind, this was all completely new, and he was caught off guard, surprised, when rough hands grasped the back of his thighs and rose his legs up into the air. His feet floated above Germany's head a the German crouched forward slightly, one hand releasing a thigh and instead inserting two of its appendages into his mouth.

The younger country's heart raced at a dangerous pace as Germany continued to gaze at a part of himself that even he had never seen. And then, the blonde moved forward, his head going through Romano's legs, fingers coated in saliva popped out of his mouth as he let go of the other thigh, letting the Italian's ankles rest on his shoulders.

Romano closed his eyes, aware of what was going to happen next, of course he was, he wasn't stupid. He forced himself to relax, repeating it to himself as if a protective spell. When he felt those wet finger tips press lightly against his puckered entrance he jumped, heart racing faster, loudly in his ears. For a minute, Germany traced the tiny hole slowly, feeling it twitch tensely as if trying to tighten so he would not be allowed entrance.

"Romano, you have to relax," he said as he began to run his free hand lightly and comfortingly outside the brunette's thigh.

"I-I know," the Italian groaned. "I'm trying."

"Are you sure that you want this?"

Romano nodded silently.

"Open your eyes."

He shook his head.

Germany gently pushed the tip of his pointer finger pass the tight ring and paused, "Open your eyes."

Again, he shook his head.

The blonde, turned his head with a sigh, holding onto Romano's shin before he nipped at the side, feeling the trembling within the younger male's skin. "Please, open your eyes?"

"W-Why? Why are you acting to strange?" Romano questioned, his voice quivering.

"I'm acting strange?" Germany asked, amused by the question.

"You're acting…you're being so gentle. Shouldn't you be…rougher?" the boy placed his cuffed hands on his face, trying to hide his growing blush.

"Do you want me to be rougher?"

"That was part of…it was the…you doing it rough…being rough was…"

The blonde chuckled as Romano continued to ramble. "Just open your eyes," he said, interrupting the Italian.

"W-Why?"

"I want you to look me in the eye when you say that you want this."

"I-I do…so…"

"I want to make sure I'm not forcing you into this."

"You aren't!"

"Then, why won't you look at me?"

"It's…It's e-embarrassing…your eyes…Your eyes are so…You shouldn't look at people like that!"

Germany laughed, "Romano, if you open your eyes I'll do it roughly."

The younger male's blush strengthened as he stuttered, "'Roughly'?"

"As rough as I possibly can. I'll try not to make you bleed."

The blonde remained silent as he watched the quiet brunette's Adam's apple bob. Soon, dark eyes were slowly revealed to him and he couldn't help but smirk. The lustful look in the elder Italy's eyes seemed to spur him on, his finger diving I fully, his voice low, "Do you want this, Romano?"

Romano's body twitched, he yelped slightly at the sudden intrusion and his ears rang, echoing with the sound of Germany's sensuous voice. He did his best to peek through his eye-lids, keeping the other's gaze with his own. "Y-Yes, I want you…Germany," he answered, a definite whine in his voice as he wriggled a bit getting accustomed to the digit inside him.

Germany began to shiver in delight as wanton moans burst out of Romano as he slid a second finger inside of him, scissoring him and stretching him. The larger male had to slow himself down a few times, remembering that if he went too fast, neither would have pleasure. Unconsciously, he licked his drying lips, eyes becoming focused on the reddening ring that was swallowing his fingers, clenching on them, like so many times before. And, as he added a third finger, bringing out a strangled hiss from Romano, he soon found his prostate. Those sweet bundle of nerves that had the tan man bucking against him, erection weeping as it bobbed from his hips' desperate actions.

"D-Damn potato bastard! Germany! Please!" Romano begged, tears streaming down his face, gaining the other's attention. "Inside! _Nnnngh!_Ple_ah!_se!"

With a snicker, Germany removed his hand from within Romano's core, using it to unzip his own military pants and release his own burning erection, bubbling with precome, ready to fill the Italian to the brim. Steadying himself, he aimed the cock-head at the twitching target, and in no time pierced it. A groan of pleasure filled his throat, before he bent forward, hands grasping onto the sheets besides the now screaming Romano's head, forcing his knees against his shoulders.

Romano panted heavily, and when his hands reflexively went to grab something, getting nothing but air, he whimpered as he pushed against the still penis within him. Germany, keen as ever, quickly grabbed his lover's chained wrists and placed them over his own head, accompanying his restrained legs that were trembling horribly, wishing to part themselves for a better feel of the German. Now having some type of leverage, Romano's hands clawed at the back of the blonde's uniform shirt, and feeling them, Germany clawed at the bed and began a harsh and quick pace, his bed instantly rocking in tune and thudding in his ears.

Dark eyes flew open as the Italian's head flung back and he cried, "Yes! Germany! Germ_ah_ny! _Nnnngha!_ Germany!" Not caring how his back burned from the awkward arch, enjoying the bliss of his prostate being bombarded and his own erection being stroked between the two bodies. "H-Harder! Germany, pl-_ahhh!_ please! Harder!"

Hearing the other's pleas, Germany pulled out, pausing, almost elated to see how Romano's ass swung back, trying to recapture his penis. Biting down on the Italian's neck, the German slammed in as hard as he could, balancing it out with the pace he held a moment ago. He could feel Romano's nails bite his skin through his shirt as he let out every noise possible, every mewl and growl, loudly in his lover's ear. The boy screamed, so loud Germany wondered if his neighbors could hear, hear everything. The noise that filled the blonde's ears made his adrenaline rush even faster. His bed squeaking and putting holes in his wall, his boyfriend unabashedly crying out his name, the slapping of his hips against Romano's rear, sure to leave bruises on both of them, and his own ragged breaths that were probably louder than Romano's screaming.

Then, he felt it. The twitching of the younger's inner walls. And soon, he could feel a thick substance splash against his stomach, soaking his shirt along with his own sweat, a loud sigh escaping Romano as his body began to loosen up. Germany, eager to join the other, increased his speed and before long, his seed shot out filling the small Italian, making him squeak at the sensation.

The broader man only allowed himself a moment to rest atop tiny Romano before slipping out of his arms and legs, pulling out, letting a small stream of white, with a hint of red, pool out onto the bed. Tan legs collapsed onto the bed, stretching out the curled body, hazel eyes closing for the first time in, what felt like, ages. Germany slicked back his hair, knowing well that it was a mess, along with his shirt that held a matching white spot with Romano's. With a smile, he zipped his pants back up, shuddering at the feel of his semen against his still hot skin, and began to remove Southern Italy's boots, socks, and lower body wear. Feeling his legs and feet now free, Romano exhaled in delight as he turned on his side and curled into a ball, feeling the bed shift once more and boots pounding against the floor. He fell asleep to that rhythm.

* * *

Dark eyes slowly blinking before opening fully, staring ahead blankly, a moment passed before a yawn reached the eldest Italian and his body instinctively stretched outwards. Feeling his arms unrestrained, he blurrily stared at his wrist, several minutes going by before it registered in his slightly dense head that the handcuffs were gone, the realization making his brain awake. He hurriedly sat up, looking around to see a darker room, everything smelling fresh, and when he looked down at himself and the bed, he wasn't surprised to see new sheets and himself dressed in one of Germany's white button downs; laughing slightly at how one shoulder was bare due to the difference in size.

Hearing an almost inaudible noise to his left, he looked over to see Germany sleeping beside him in an undershirt, and boxers no doubt, though covered by the comforter and sheets underneath. Thin fingers slipped through the golden tresses of hair as Romano slipped back down to lay parallel to his beloved, a grin on his face and he giggled. "Next time, it's my turn to come up with an act," he whispered before placing a light kiss on Germany's cheek. "Thanks for cleaning up, you damn potato bastard."

And, with that, the elder Italy wrapped an arm around the other's middle, curling towards him, and nuzzling his face into his broad chest. When a strong arm wrapped around him in return, he let out a tiny squeak of surprise, before hearing a deep chuckle and a voice saying, "You did good, Romano."

A blush ran across the Italian's cheeks and his smile grew as he snuggled in and went back to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it~! That was GermanyXRomano! ^/^ Please review! Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**


End file.
